Elements of Harmony: The Forgotten
by Bells of the Elves
Summary: Time has passed. A war has happened. The princesses and the elements are gone. A new ruler has taken place, Empress Wishing Star. She brought happiness and prosperity to her land. The ponies forgot about the 6 elements, and relied on their Empress to protect them. But evil is coming. Can the ponies rely on their new ruler. What if she can't protect them? Who will?
1. The Rough and Tumble Pegasus

**I'll be honest. I never thought I would write fanfic or even like MLP. That changed a lot. I hope you enjoy. All original characters and the whole MLP thing is owned by Hasbro. Of course this being a fanfic, you think Hasbro wouldn't mind. But they do, that is why Button Mash is gone. Rest in peace, Button Mash, rest in peace. I really liked the whole Button and Sweetie Belle ship. Curse you, Hasbro, curse you. But I like MLP. Mixed feelings... I should also tell you that this takes place after the whole Mane6 thing. You'll find out everything soon. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, my little ponies!" Director Starlight cheerfully announced. "We got a big day today!"

A young colt raised his head out of the mountain of covers. "Are we gonna go home, Missy Star bite?" He asked with hope-filled eyes.

"You just might... um... Little..." The mare looked at the smiling colt with an awkward smile.

"His name is _Horseshoe_, Star-butt" The red filly rolled out of bed. "Seriously? You don't even know _one_ name"

"I know yours, Red Velvet. With that attitude, you would never get adopted" Horseshoe cowered behind a nearby desk, hoping that daily disturbance might pass.

"You do know that this is a _foster care_... thing-y" A brown and yellow pegasus pushed back the director.

"I will not stand for this-this rudeness! Horseshoe, you may come down to breakfast"

"Yay! Waddles! And-and-and pin-cakes! With sticky-icky dude-up!" Horseshoe babbled on about his favorite foods as he rushed down stairs.

"You two are going stay up here in your room... with no breakfast!" The insulted mare slammed the door on her way out. "Oh, and it's interview day" The door slammed again.

The twins looked at each other with unsurprised looks.

"I thought there was such a thing as freedom of speech!" Red Velvet yelled down the hall.

"Red, this an empire. There is no freedom of speech, but we can say a lot. Like... the princess is a bitchy cunt!" His sister just blinked.

"You're almost a bad as Star Butt"

"I think it started with being called Caramel Chocolate when my name is Thunderpower Cloudstrike"

"Let's just get some food, boron"

"I'm a boron?"

"Yes you are" His sister opened the window, and flew out.

"How is that a joke?"

"Flying idiot says what!" Red Velvet quickly shouted.

"What? Velvet!" Caramel Chocolate flew after his twin.

The twins raced across the city of Yacoltsk, Mane. It was part of their morning ritual: insult each other, race, then steal food from a cafe near the outskirts of town.

Velvet thoughts wandered and she began to think about this morning. Almost every day the twins insulted the director. Velvet knew better, but not knowing Horseshoe's name was unacceptable. Starlight never cared for them. Not enough to their names. The only reason she knew her name was because she was always causing trouble. If you keep saying something over and over again, it tends to stick. Velvet must be one of those ponies. The kinds no one knows, but remembers because they hate her.

Velvet stewed in anger. She growled and increased her speed, getting closer and closer to the sound barrier. "Red, Stop!" Velvet slowed down and started to pant.

"Sorry... Wait, What I do?"

"Okay, first I finally got the whole boron thing. Second, you were kinda..."

"Sorry it's just that..."

"I know lets get some food" Velvet fluttered back to her brother. She hated her life, but the only thing that kept her there was Horseshoe and Caramel Chocolate.

"Can we just sit and eat?" Her brother nodded.

Their usual place was McApples, but this time they went to Trotting Tables.

"Really?"

"I always wanted to go. Besides, Mom used to..."

"Fine!" Chocolate looked at his sister. He narrowed his eyes, but he knew that it meant a lot to Velvet.

They chose a table, and picked up a menu. "These look good" They read their menus for about a few minutes.

"Would you like me to take your order?" A friendly looking waitress stood there with a notepad and pen.

"Uh... Yeah! I want your" His sister cleared her throat. "...Chocolate chip pancakes with some apple juice"

"buttered croissant with a kiwi"

"Alright, chocolate chip pancakes with apple juice and buttered croissant with kiwi. Ma'am, would you like something to drink?"

"Some orange juice"

"Yay! I love orange juice. I'll go get your orders" The mare trotted away.

"Really?"

"What I do?"

"Hitting on a waitress. That's a new low, bro"

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, then what did you say?"

"Well... I was gonna say... what my order was"

"Oh, brother. I know you too well"

The mare came back with their orders. "Here you go. Enjoy! Let me know if you need anything else"

"Thanks" Chocolate puffed out his chest.

"Get real, Caramel"

"I said my name is Thunderpower Cloudstrike!" He posed as if thunder and lighting flashed behind him.

"Get real, Blunder-power"

"I don't even care anymore" He took a bite out of his food. "These are good!"

"I know right?"

* * *

Back home, the twin made their way into their room just in time. "I hope you thought long and hard about you did today"

"We did" Caramel affirmed.

"What did you learn?"

"That we shouldn't"

"Disrespect older ponies" Red Velvet continued.

"Or any pony who is in charge" Chocolate finished.

"Good. Now get ready. You two and... this colt are the first foals to be interviewed" Horseshoe walked into view while licking syrup off his hoof. "And Red Velvet please take off the ribbons. It looks like bandages, and that makes you look like a rough and tumble pegasus. What every pony wants are three well-behaved little foals. I'm doing my best to keep you together, but if push comes to shove..."

"We'll be apart. We know. I'll even wash the dye out of mane" Velvet promised.

"Looks like that little punishment did you some good. Since you are the oldest and the most responsible of you three, Red Velvet, you are in charge of making sure all of you look presentable. Understand?"

"Crystal Clear" The words felt like red hot stones in her throat, but with Starlight it's her way, no highway option.

"Good" Velvet swore that Starlight wore her signature sadistic, little smile. "Be ready in 1 hour"

"I hate her _so_ much" Caramel Chocolate said after she left.

"Ugh... Okay, Little bro, follow me. Caramel, take a shower. You stink" Caramel groaned as he walked to the bath.

"What I gonna do?" Horseshoe looked at his older sister.

"I am going to help you wash up"

"No! The bitten ford" He tried to run away, but Velvet grabbed him by his scarf. "I don't wanna!"

"Too bad"

Horseshoe squirmed in his seat as Red Velvet carefully removed the syrup and crumbs from his face with a rag. "Brush your teeth, brush your teeth, brush your teeth" She sang as Horseshoe brushed his teeth. It was the only thing that made him want to brush his teeth. Finally she brushed his mane. Horseshoe whimpered as the knots and tangles were wanked out of his mane. His sister comforted him after she was done. About the same time, Caramel Chocolate came out.

"Voila!" He said, looking fresh and new.

"Great! now move" She shoved him out of the way to get to the bathroom.

"She's gonna need more than 30 minutes" Caramel joked.

"Ha-ha! I don't get it"

"The jokes not funny if I have to explain it"

"Please paint it" His younger brother begged.

"Fine, I'm saying she's ugly, and it's gonna take a long time to make her look decent"

"Oh... Ha ha!"

"Ow! Killjoy" Caramel looked at the rock his sister threw at him. "Hey, bro"

"Why are you lisping?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Yay-"

"Whisper"

"Yay"

"Here's what we're gonna do" He leaned closer to his brother and whispered plans.

"Filly?"

"Filly" Caramel Chocolate confirmed.

After a while, their sister emerged from the bathroom. Her coat was clean, and the ribbons were gone. Her mane was dye free and a natural vibrant green.

"Alright guys. lets get-ah!" An invisible field prevented her going in further. "Seriously? I wish I never taught you two that trick"

"Ha-ha!" Horseshoe jumped out. "Bunny!"

"Agreed" His brother walked out of hiding.

"Jerks" Their sister growled at them. "Just you wait"


	2. The Interview

**Apparently this has potential. Who knew? Not me. I might as well continue it. Hope you enjoy. I just realized how _Starlight_ and _Sunlight_ sound similar...  
**

* * *

"Oh Goodie. You're ready" Starlight stood tall. "Red Velvet, I'm very pleased that you washed out all the dye. Come along. You know the drill. Follow me"

"Bitch" Caramel cursed.

"Did you say something?"

Caramel rolled his eyes. "No, ma'am"

"Let's get going" The three foals followed obediently.

The interview was held at the very first floor in the director's office. The large oak room was stiff, but had that lovely, kind feeling about it. The twins never liked that room. Being bad meant cleaning it.

Horseshoe squeezed himself next to Caramel and Velvet. The three lagged behind to talk without Starlight hearing.

"Why?" Horseshoe looked at his brother.

"Why what?"

"Why we grieve?"

"I don't know who's grieving. I'm not grieving"

"_Grieve_!"

"Heave?" Horseshoe shook his head. "Beaver? Leaver?"

"Closer"

"Leaver? Oh, leave. Starlight hates us"

"Why? I good"

"You are, we're not"

"Why?"

"I" Caramel thought about this. Being bad started the second the government moved them to this facility. Sure he always cursed, he and Velvet always insulted each other, but the reason behind it was never really that clear. Even he didn't know. There wasn't even a stupid reason for making fun of Starlight. They just did it. The twins were always bad; they knew it, but why? "Red Velvet?"

"This is bad. You never call me by my full name"

"Why do we do this?"

"Why, Velvet?" Horseshoe looked at the twins.

Velvet thought about this for a second or two. "I know why I do it. But why he does it, I don't know. Go find your own reason, Caramel"

"Does that mean?"

"Soul searching"

"The bitten ford!"

"Stop lagging! Come here" The three siblings trotted towards the director. "The family is in here. You know the drill?"

"Be lice"

"Be good"

"Be _perfect_"

"Good. Go in" Velvet led the group in.

"Hello, children" A unicorn stallion greeted them. Next to him must have been his earth pony wife.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"I like churros"

"That's wonderful. I like churros too. By the way I'm Apple Cider" She was light brown with an orange-yellow mane.

"And I'm Sandbag" The stallion was a dark yellow with a blonde mane. "Who are you?"

"I'm Horseshoe!"

"Thunderpower Cloudstrike and this is my twin"

"Red Velvet"

"Nice names. Do you like apples?" The stallion looked at Caramel.

"Candy apples are great. Love 'em on Nightmare Night"

"I like anything baked with apples"

"Cancer!"

"Cancer? why did you say cancer?"

"He doesn't say words right. I think it was yes, sir"

"That makes since"

"How do you feel about farms? Me and my husband live on an apple orchard"

Horseshoe shook his head. "He never been on a farm. We have"

"I think it was a field trip"

"Probably"

"Did you like it?"

"It was... OK"

"How do you feel about acting?"

"Dine. I bike pudding on days poor bald bonies" The poor couple looked hopelessly confused.

"Translation: Horseshoe likes to put on plays"

"You understand what he says?" Apple Cider questioned.

"Not really but he likes to be part of plays that old ponies watch"

"That makes sense" Sandbag commented.

"What are your special skills?"

"We don't have cutie marks"

"I mean what are your skills"

"Oh, I can blow stuff up!"

"Have you ever been in trouble for blowing stuff up?"

"Only once! I thought it was old and abandoned"

"Did anyone get hurt?" The husband was beginning to become concerned.

"A parakeet died, and a colt got his hoof burned. Nothin' serious. Well, he can't walk right... at least not that good"

"I see... Anything else?"

"I have a wing power of 11"

"And I have 17, brother. Beat that" Velvet boasted.

"Besides your wing power, do you have any other skills?"

"I nearly broke the sound barrier!"

"That's possible!" The couple exclaimed. They could hardly believe their ears. No pony pegasus has ever gotten close to the barrier. Some didn't even believe their was one.

"Ever heard of the famous sonic rainboom?"

"I heard it before. But I don't know where"

"It was in the papers. Momma found this diary from like a while ago, like Equine War I! It said that somethin' called a sonic rainboom was used to win one of the battles! I think it Canterlot"

"Nah, it was Cloudsdale"

"Equestria was attacked by zebras, griffons, Timberwolves, Windigos. Most of 'em attacked the land where most ponies lived. Cloud cities were safe"

"Still think it's Cloudsdale. There was some flying creatures"

"Yeah but a massive attack on Cloudsdale doesn't make any sense!"

"Who controls the weather?"

"... Good one"

"I'm not very good with history. And that was 10,000 years ago. How do you know this?"

"Mom was a scientist"

"She biked mystery dan bows bot bit a bot"

"What?"

"She knows a lot about history. She never stopped talking about it"

"Do you miss her?"

"A little, yes"

"What ever happened to her? You don't have to tell me if it's too hard" Sandbag said.

"It's not. She was working on the sonic rainboom. She said it was possible. Not a machine, but a pegasus" Caramel looked down at the table. "She worked day and night to try and find the truth behind it. When she did, she had to try it"

"Momma fly as fast as she could. She just had to be a little bit faster, but something happened, and she flew backwards. She died in the hospital"

"Not because of injuries, but she-her brain stopped working. After a couple months"

"Did the crash cause it?"

"No, something bin-hare-ted"

"Inherited" Apple Cider corrected.

"What?"

"It's pronounced inherited, dear" The twins nodded.

"Did you have a father?" Sandbag asked.

"Drunk. He kicked a hole in the wall. We don't know what happened after that. The government came"

"Do you know his name? your mother's?"

"Current Blue and Firecracker"

"I think that will be all, my little ponies. Please wait here"

Horseshoe tried to follow, but Caramel held him back.

* * *

It seemed forever. Horseshoe stood at the door until it open.

"Good news!" Starlight walked in front of the couple. "The papers have been signed. It's official. Here are your new parents, Sandbag and Apple Cider" The couples smiled.

Caramel's mouth dropped opened,but his twin closed it for him. "I can't describe what I'm feeling" Velvet looked at their new parents. "You mean actual parents not foster parents, right?"

"Yes" Starlight nodded.

"I really can't describe it"

"Maybe it's happiness" Their new mom suggested.

"Not that" Velvet muttered.

"You might wanna get your stuff" Sandbag motioned to the door.

The newly adopted foals walked to their rooms in silence.

"Bye..."

"You're not going anywhere, Horseshoe"

"No, why?" He carefully said.

"Even I'm lost" Caramel closed his eyes. "Why don't you start packing?"

"Boat wanna"

"You can use magic" Velvet pointed at his horn. Horseshoe sometimes forgot he was a unicorn. He didn't have magic bursts, could barely use it, and his horn was covered by his massive curls.

"Tussles" Horseshoe hung his head.

"Come on" His brother encouraged.

Reluctantly the unicorn focused. A white glow appeared under his curls, and the drawer opened. One by one clothes, candy, and toys came out and hovered above the colt. The twins marveled at Horseshoe's untapped power. A small brown bag dragged itself out of the corner and onto Velvet's bed. Horseshoe's stuff neatly piled into the bag.

"Great! Now get it off my bed"

Horseshoe giggled and grabbed the bag. "Go downstairs. We'll meet you there" Caramel pushed the colt out of the room.

"You leaving?" The twins looked behind them, and saw Pastel. She was their best friend since the twins came here. She helped with their biggest pranks.

"Hey Pastel" Caramel hugged his friend.

"So... still leaving?"

"Yeah. We got adopted"

"I thought this was a _foster care_ thing"

"Same here, but I guess Dad-"

"I got it. If you're leaving, we better go out with a bang"

"Be cool, or be mule!" The friends shouted.

"I guess we better do something big"

"Like what?"

"Like Episode 22"

"That hilarious!" Velvet commented. "But I thought we were doing that next week"

"I know, but when will we ever get another chance? I already have strings"

"I drew up the plans"

"Got the cans... rhyme!" Caramel and Pastel chuckled.

"Let the best team win"

"Be cool, or be mule!" The trio rallied.

* * *

"Ow! Stop it, Candy!" Caramel's sister muffled her laugh. "What is _so_ funny?"

"Nothing, brother" The twins walked down the stairs. Caramel was kicked in the flank by every pony that walked passed him.

"You ready?" The new father picked up his children's luggage. "Cloudstrike, why are you wearing a 'kick me' sign?"

"What? _Pastel!_"

"Who's pastel?" Their mother asked.

"A really good friend" Velvet answered.

"Yeah..." Caramel glared at his twin.

"Bot doll boo?" Horseshoe looked at his new dad.

"Dad" Caramel answered.

"What'd he say?" Apple Cider asked.

"What I call you?"

"So... Dad, where are we going?" Thunder picked up the bags and put them in the trunk of the taxi.

"Ponyville, Thunder"

* * *

_**Ponyville**_**! Dun Dun Dun!  
You see where I'm going with this, right? If not, good luck. I hope Horseshoe's lines didn't give you much trouble. He'll talk better eventually. I also can't guarantee any speedy updates, so sit tight.  
**


	3. New Life

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.  
I may be writing these chapters a little bit longer. I'm so new to this, so give me a break.  
This part is going to focus on their lives in Ponyville. I'm still developing Sandbag and Apple Cider, so...  
**

* * *

The taxi ride was a bit boring. Horseshoe just sat there singing unfinished songs about who-knows-what at the top of his lungs. His parents nodded with the rhythm of the songs. The twins just spoke Retro-Beat.

_Look they know me as Thunderpower Cloudstrike. Why can't you call me that?_

_Cause you will always be Caramel Chocolate to me. Why do you even want to be Thunderpower Cloudstrike?_

_Cause it's awesome! And every pony likes it._

_Aw it's Pastel isn't it?_

_I said every pony._

_OK, Thunder._

The twins had years to perfect Retro-beat. The language mainly consisted of blinking of and hoof-tapping. It was so secret that the only other pony who knew and could speak it was Pastel. The pale-colored pony was maybe the only other pony that the twins could trust that much beside biological family. She could make the best pranks, and even made their punishments fun. No pony could do that except Pastel. She was special.

"Kids, we here" Apple Cider happily announced.

"Home?" Thunder guessed.

"Yup! Sweet Apple Acres. 65 acres of wonderful, fertile land full of the best apples in Equestria"

"In a few months, It'll be Apple Cider season!"

"Bay! Battle Tide treason! Meth vender, bite?"

"Uhh" The parents took a moment to process what Horseshoe said. "Yes, It will! Sugarcube! Kids, you haven't met Sugarcube"

"Howdy!" The brown earth pony tilted her hat. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Sugarcube. Ya'll are?"

"Thunderpower Cloudstrike, Horseshoe, and Red Velvet" Thunder answered.

"That a mouthful, but nice names"

"Sugarcube here works here as an apple bucker"

"Apple bucker?"

"I buck apple outta trees. Ya want me to get your bags?"

"No, thanks" Thunder picked up his and Horseshoe's bags.

A stallion galloped up to the owners. "Hey, Boss! We got a problem. Beavers built a dam again"

"Oh, no! I better stop them again. Sugarcube, can you show our kids to the house. We'll be there soon"

"Will do" Apple Cider nodded and ran off towards the problem. "C'mon It's not far"

"So, Sugarcube, how'd you end up working here?" Thunder asked as the group walked towards the house.

"Oh, I grew up here. My family lived on this here farm for generations"

"Wow, so our parents are your family?" Velvet questioned.

"No, not that kind. Their family bought Sweet Apple Acres, when we could afford to keep it. Granny was never so blue"

"What happened?"

"Well if Granny told me right, Mr. Shillings bought the farm and ran it. It never been better"

"Cool, do y-"

"We're here!"

It was a red brick house with a yellow shingle roof. Yellow and blue curtains were in most of the windows. Patches of flowers and tall grass were scattered about on the perimeter. Horseshoe's eyes were drawn to the delicious pie sitting in a nearby window.

"Not bad, huh?"

The wooden floor had simple rugs covering most of it. A rocking chair sat in a corner of the room next to a large book case. A round table sat in the middle.

"Very not bad" Thunder commented.

"Bear by brooms?"

"Follow me" Sugarcube trotted up the steps.

"You understand him?"

"Yup, easy as apple pie"

"This is yours, Horseshoe" She opened the door. The room had ocean waves on the white walls. The entire room was either blue or related to the ocean. "This room used to be-"

"Baves! Bobba bobba baves!" The little colt hopped happily around his new room and babbled on about the aquatic design.

"I reckon he likes it. I can't seem to remember which room is yous, Red Velvet. So pick one"

Velvet looked at the identical doors. "Jury chooses... the left" She carefully opened the door. The walls were red, the ceiling was a pale shade of red, the floor was red, and the furniture was red.

"Careful, Red! We might loose you" Her brother joked.

"I reckon that you want to repaint"

"Yeah"

"Bet mines not that bad... Oh f-"

"What is it?" Velvet interrupted.

"Ha Ha! linky broom link broom!" Horseshoe laughed.

"Shut up! Red, wanna trade?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?"

"Can't... decide... becoming... lost... in... incredibly red room"

"Not funny!" Thunder protested as every pony but him laughed.

"Kids, we're back!" Thunder led his siblings down the stairs to their new parents. "Did you find your rooms?"

"Yeah, mines pink, and we lost Red"

"Bines bad baves botta baves" Horseshoe giggled and jumped up and down.

"Baves is good right?" Sandbag asked.

"It is" Sugarcube answered.

"Tomorrow, we're going to redesign the rooms. In the mean time lets have dinner"

"Din-din!" Horseshoe quickly followed the smell of food.

The dinner table was already set with biscuits, salads, and apples. The siblings pulled up a seat.

"So... Horseshoe, do you like waves?" Sandbag asked as he took a bite out of his biscuit.

Horseshoe stuffed some salad in his mouth "Cancer"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's rude" Apple Cider corrected.

The colt chewed some more and swallowed "Borrow. Cow boo fit beavers a-bay?"

"Oh uh... I convinced the beavers to build a dam elsewhere"

"Cow?"

"I talk to animals. I'm very good with nature"

"Do you know the story behind this place?" Velvet asked.

"No, not really"

"Barely" Sandbag added.

"Oh... What's all on here?"

"If you mean what we own, then apple cellar, about 3 barns, uh... chicken coop can't forget the chicken coop" Sandbag took a bite out of an apple. "What else?"

His wife finished the inventory. "Cows, cow barn. Oh, wait you already said that... Vineyard, we got one of those. I think that's it"

"Wow, that's a lot"

"Yup"

The family spent the next few minutes eating their food. Apple Cider broke the silence. "How do you want your rooms done?"

"Ethic! Bo chan beaded"

"So you like your room?"

"Bess"

"What about you two?" Sandbag looked at the twins.

"It needs to be repainted, and some new decorations" Thunder answered.

"Same here. Who even had a all-red room?"

"I believe that was Cherry Blossom"

"She was a fan of red, huh?"

"Everything she wore was red. Makes since that her room would be red"

Velvet nodded and ate her salad, so did Thunder. Then they drunk their water. Soon their moves were in perfect sync. The couple watched this in amazement, but Horseshoe didn't.

"Bath by ball bins" He said.

"Yup!" The twins agreed as one. The rest of dinner continued this way. Finally they got up. "Not bad" They walked away still in sync.

"Guess that's why they're called twins" Apple Cider joked.

"Bath dut I lead!"

The twins walked up the stairs to their room.

_Why were they looking at us?_

_Bro, we are in sync. People look at us when we are in sync._

_Why?_

_IDK_

_Do you think Pastel is at the orphanage or Dodge City?_

_Orphanage._

_How fast do you think we can get there by flying?_

_30 minutes._

Thunder looked out his bedroom window. "Time me!" He flew out the window leaving behind a chocolate and caramel streak.

"I should know better. 1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Twins, where are you?" Their father called.

"82, 83, 84, 85. up here! 86, 87, 88, 89, 90..."

"Where is Thunderpower?"

"Flying. 105, 106, 107, 108"

"Why are you counting?"

"112, 113. Timing him. 114, 115, 116, 117"

"Where is he?" Her father looked worried.

"120, 121, 122, 123, 124. Tracing the perimeter. 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130..." The father and daughter sat there waiting for Thunder's return.

"I understand his concern. This _is_ pink, too much"

"Yup. 200, 201, 202, 203..."

"What do you like?"

Velvet turned to him. "Rainbolts. 220, 221, 222. Flying. 223, 224, 225, 226, 227. Kiwis. 228, 229, 230, 231, 232, 233. You? 224, 225, 256, 257..."

"Management. Festivals. Nightmare Night. Kiwis" Velvet looked at him.

"263, 265, Not joking? 266, 267, 268, 269"

"Nope"

"270, 271, 272, 273, 274. I like Nightmare Night too. 275, 276, 277. Festivals too"

"I noticed that you want to know history"

"Yeah... I just do"

"Tell me more about this Sonic Boom"

"Momma found this journal here in Ponyville. In one of the entries, It said that someone called Rainbow Dash did a sonic rainboom. She had to fly really fast, then this rainbow appeared. Mom said that it was a nuclear explosion, a _natural_ nuke!"

"I don't believe I ever heard of a natural nuclear explosion"

"You wouldn't. Apparently there was only one pegasus that could do it. I wish I could meet Rainbow Dash. What was it like?"

"Maybe you would know"

"What?"

"If a pegasus pony could do it and you are a pegasus, then you can do it. I wanna be there to see the look on your face when you are going so fast, that you break the sound barrier"

"Gee... thanks" Sandbag hugged her.

"How long has he been out there"

"405 seconds"

"You've been counting?"

"Yup, 407, 408, 409, 410"

"Okay, okay, Smartypants"

"Dad!"

"You know, what's 65 times 42?" He quickly asked.

Velvet sat there for a second. "2,730"

"Mm-hmm... Divided by 100?"

"27.3"

"You just did my property taxes in..."

"15 seconds. Thunder's been out there for 435 seconds"

"See? You are a smartypants"

Velvet smiled.

"How long?!" Thunder came rushing into the room.

"450 seconds"

"Yes! In minutes?"

"7 minutes 'n' 30 seconds"

"Velvet, why don't you see what Horseshoe is doing?"

Velvet flew out of the room. "Good luck, Bro!"

The scarlet pegasus found Horseshoe curled up next to his new mom.

"Hi, Honey. We're just about to start reading on of my favorite tales. Wanna hear?"

"Sure" Red settled down on the couch on the opposite side of Horseshoe.

"_The Tale of the Two Sisters  
Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest Celestia used her alicorn magic to raise the sun at dawn; the younger sister Luna brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies._  
_But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, Luna refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night._  
_Reluctantly, Celestia harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon._ _The elder sister took __on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations.  
But as __legend has it that, __on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal. One pony named Twilight Sparkle believed this. She was the student of Princess__ Celestia, and told her teacher of this. The princess however told her it was not true and sent her student to a village to make friends instead. On the longest day of the thousandth year, the legend came true. Nightmare Moon was free, and banished her elder sister.  
Twilight Sparkle worked diligently to discover where the Elements of Harmony were hidden. With her newly found friends, the unicorn wondered into the Castle of the Two Sisters, the last known whereabouts of the Elements. All but one were there.  
Nightmare Moon was watching these ponies. Just as the royal student was about to create the missing element, the wicked mare broke them. This did not destroy the elements, but only cause them create a new form.  
The heroic ponies were now the Elements. Twilight Sparkle was magic. Pinkie Pie laughter, Rainbow Dash Loyalty, Applejack Honesty, Rarity generosity, and Fluttershy was kindness. Together they destroyed Nightmare Moon and freed Princess Celestia. The elder princess now had her sister free of evil. Together the elements created a new era of harmony for generations._"

"Wow..."

"Sh, Your brother is sleeping"

"He looks so peaceful"

"What do you think he is dreaming about?"

"I don't know, but I hope it is beautiful"

"Me too"


	4. Leaving the Nest

**OK I'm really sorry for the long wait. Mom kept borrowing my computer.  
**

* * *

Life was great with Sandbag and Apple Cider. The trio went to a better school, and soon enough the twins got their cutie marks. Velvet had a compass, and Thunder got an exploding wrench. Of course Thunder got in trouble for blowing stuff which lead to him getting expelled. It was rather embarrassing for his parents, but the other two managed to stay out of trouble.

Horseshoe did his best, but life at school was was hard for the colt. He couldn't speak right, had a blank flank, and looked goofy. Of course a few colts would be beaten up. It got easier once Horseshoe discovered his talent for making drinks at a summer fair. Now he could only be teased about his speech impediment, but Horseshoe developed an immunity to that.

It was pretty good until Thunder and Velvet became adults.

"Blah, blah, Empress Wishing Star has begun the drafting for Equine War whatever. Yada yada. No nothing important" Thunder tossed the letter aside.

Sandbag inspected the discarded envelope. "It's in red, and from the empress. Thunderpower?"

Thunder shrugged. "I'm getting drafted. No big deal"

"WHAT!?" Apple Cider screamed.

"Equine War? That is- it's..."

"Hey, look" Thunder read another letter. "you're coming with me" Velvet quickly grabbed the paper.

"No I'm not! It's my acceptance letter to Twilight Academy" Velvet stroked her chin. "I can't even remember when I applied"

"Did you even reply?"

"Actually-"

Horseshoe pushed Velvet aside. "Better bind bat! Var? Bunder, bar you bowing tooth var?"

"What?"

The colt groaned. "Var? Bowing to var?"

"War? Yeah" Thunder answered. Horseshoe groaned. "Aw, It's okay buddy" The stallion gently patted his brother's head.

"He'll be back" Velvet said.

"Bommis?" Horseshoe asked.

"Yeah sure" Thunder said looking back at his twin.

* * *

Velvet sat in her dorm, reading her Equestrian History book. Her unicorn roommate was in the bottom bunk bed.

"Hey what's the capital of Equestria?" her roommate asked.

"Argo" Velvet answered. She flipped through a few more pages of her book.

"Flame Thrower, what level do you need to be to break a mega-bomb?"

"Highest level unicorn"

"What about alicorns?"

"Alicorns?" Flame Thrower stroked her chin. "I guess they could do it with a little bit of focus. Why?"

"Same reason why you asked me about Argo"

"No question like that is on the test" Her roommate argued.

"I'm trying to figure out why the princesses died"

"Does it really,_ really_ matter?"

"Yeah"

"Only to you"

"Still... something's not right"

A zebracorn walked through the door. " I trust your day was well, my friends. It the final week before the school ends"

"Hey, Zelda" Velvet greeted.

"Yay no school!" Flame Thrower cheered.

"No, it's something else" The pegasus hinted.

"You have been here less than a year and are unaware that royalty comes here" Zelda said. "We celebrate each summer the school has stood strong and tall. To do this we often have a ball"

"Royalty!" The unicorn jumped up and down. "I have so much to ask them. Like if the princess dyes her mane or if they have any prodigies or how they plan to win the war?"

"Sounds like a new article" Velvet encouraged.

"I know" Flame Thrower collapsed onto the floor. "I can't wait"

"Don't forget we need new formal attire. Right now it couldn't be more dire"

Oh yeah, Zelda. I got 'em weeks ago. Now I know why" The unicorn announced, still on the floor. "Strawberry should be done with 'em"

"I'll go check" Velvet quickly flew out the room, and came back a few seconds later. "Big shiny building with purple spires right?"

Zelda nodded. "Turn left at the east wing. Then go into Hot Spring"

"Got it! What's Hot Spring?"

"Some neighborhood" Flame Thrower answered. "It's next to a hot spring that went cold. I wrote about that" Velvet flew out once more.

It was rather difficult to find one pony in this rundown area. Once strong brick buildings were now crumbling and fixed with duct tape and sticks. The dirt road was the same, but this time it was covered in rocks and potholes. Windows were broke or simply missing. It was as if nopony cared for their home.

Velvet continued her search for Strawberry, but something caught her interest in the corner of her eye. "Hello?" She quickly ducked as something flew straight towards her.

"Dammit!" A stallion quickly rushed into her.

"Are you OK?" Velvet reached out her hoof only to have it rejected.

"Fuck off!" The pony quickly pushed Velvet aside and ran.

"Rude!" Velvet shouted after him. She was about to fly off when somepony called for help.

A beaten mare slowly struggled to get up. Velvet quickly rushed to help her. "Are _you_ OK?"

"I've seen better days. What are you doing here?" Velvet picked up her bag.

"I'm looking for Strawberry. You seen her?"

"Yeah, I'm her" The mare groaned as she rubbed her side.

"We gotta get you to the hospital"

"Don't worry. They have better stuff to do. Why did you want to see me?"

"Uhh... dresses! Yeah uh um Flame Thrower said you were making them"

"Best in the business. Let me show you"

"Are you sure? Your wing looks kinda banged up. Not to mention you just got mugged. I really-"

"You could do me a favor. But I couldn't ask you to"

"No, no I can"

"No" Strawberry protested.

"Yes I can. What is it?"

The mare swallowed her pride and bowed her head. "I need a lift home"

"Of course! Climb on" Velvet folded her wings. "I can carry you and your stuff" Reluctantly the pegasus climbed on. "I'll fly slow. OK?"

"Fine" Velvet flew into the sky. She was careful not to fly too high in case Strawberry fell."I only need this once. I can't ask you to do this again"

"Don't worry" Velvet assured.

"Turn left and land" Velvet carefully landed on a rickety rooftop. "OK bye"

"Dresses? Remember?"

"Follow me" Strawberry walked over to chimney, and began to slide down.

"Are you-"

"Yes! It's not my first rodeo" Velvet followed the mare down the chimney. It was hard not to fall or hit Strawberry since the walls were so slippery.

When they finally got got out, Strawberry got the bandages. "Do you need 'em?"

"What? no. You have a broken wing"

"Yeah, yeah" Strawberry began bandaging her wings. "The dresses are down the hall"

"Thanks. Do you need any thing else?"

"No! I'm fine"

"100 bits right?"

"I only asked for 25"

"I'm giving you a 300% tip"

"Thanks. Its 400, but still thanks"

"Call me if you need anything. I mean _anything_"

"Why?"

"Because you need it. Your a friend of my friend and I consider you a friend. I'm feeling generous today. Take your pick"

"Right back at ya" Strawberry smiled.

* * *

The day of the ball finally came. Zelda wore a simple green dress that looked like it was made of soft, silky leaves wrapped in bark, Flame Thrower wore an elegant purple dress complete with a lilac mane pin, and Velvet wore pale yellow dress with white fluffs on the ends.

"Elegant, Cream Cake did an excellent job. But I don't see a single corn cob" Zelda said, examining at the buffet table.

"Who cares? Royalty is going to be here!" Flame Thrower exclaimed.

"Hold on I'm with Zelda on this. I like the corn cobs from last year"

"I see the princess! How do I look?" The unicorn frantically smoothed her mane. Zelda put her hoof on her friend's shoulder.

"Perfect beauty is only seen through skin. She will see, or else it would be a sin"

"Why can't you talk normal?" Velvet asked.

"Well my dear friend, simply because... I can and it's cool!"

"At least you're honest. Gotta go. Featherhead's coming" Velvet calmly walked off as if she wasn't panicked.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Flame Thrower walked dreamily off to the royal heir.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I was going to make it longer, but... that would take way too long.**


End file.
